Crash Into You
by Mery-M-E-Arrow
Summary: TRADUCTION OS de wackyjacqs. Scène manquante de l'épisode 3 de la saison 6, prend place juste après la scène où Jack et Sam y passent de près.


**Note de la traductrice : **

Je crois que ce petit OS de wackyjacqs est mon préféré ( s/9119213/1/Crash-Into-You). Tout mignon, tout Sam et Jack et le genre de scènes qu'on aurait tellement voulu voir à l'écran, d'autant plus que cet épisode (Réunion, saison 6) est un excellent épisode ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Crash Into You.**

* * *

Jack reposa sa main contre le mur et ferma les yeux alors qu'il tentait de clamer son rythme cardiaque. Il avait frôlé la mort plus souvent qu'il ne pouvait le compter au fil des années mais, alors qu'il essayait d'empêcher la pièce de tourner autour de lui pour se concentrer sur sa situation actuelle, il décida que s'il devait mourir dans l'exercice de ses fonctions, il ne _voulait pas_ mourir noyé.

Ses poumons étaient encore en feu et il avait l'impression que sa tête était toute comprimée. Même la torture d'un bâton Goa-Uld était moins sévère que la douleur qu'il vivait maintenant. Il ouvrit ses yeux doucement et sourcilla à lumière violente du couloir.

Après une minute il se redressa et passa une main sans ses cheveux, les ébouriffants dans toutes les directions. Il secoua sa main alors que l'eau de ses cheveux courait sur sa peau. Il se pencha pour attraper son paquetage et il pouvait entendre Sam parler à Jacob à la radio. En y prêtant plus d'attention, il entendit sa voix.

- Attend une minute, comment c'est possible ?

Ses mots étaient brusques mais ce n'est que lorsqu'elle soupira et que Jack entendit sa respiration s'accélérer qu'il lui donnant une tape dans le dos en mode soldat. Il avait besoin de les sortir de là et de calmer Carter pour qu'elle se re concentre.

- On s'en fiche ? Allons-y, ordonna-t-il en poussant Sam sans le couloir.

Ils avaient à peine passé le bout du couloir que Sam s'arrêta et commença à tousser bruyamment. Jack lâcha son gilet et son arme et fut à ses côtés en un instant. Plaçant une main sur son bras gauche, le colonel posa son autre main sur le dos de Sam.

- Doucement Carter. Respirez profondément, lui dit-il doucement en voyant sa panique augmenter alors que sa toux continuait. Ça va. C'est fini... C'est fini, répéta-t-il en voyant des grands yeux s'écarquiller dans tous les sens sans se fixer sur quoi que ce soit.

- Ça va ? Demanda-t-il doucement lorsque sa toux se dissipa.

Il la regarda alors qu'elle hochais lentement la tête avant de prendre une respiration courte. En l'étudiant pendant quelques secondes, Jack su qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Elle évitait son regard mais ses yeux continuaient a courir de partout. Elle avait aussi commencé à trembler de froid et Jack ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer puisque lui-même commençait à frissonner.

Prenant une décision, Jack déplaça sa main du dos de Sam jusqu'à ses épaules et la tourna vers lui. Elle ne fit aucune résistance et Jack attrapa sa main.

- Venez là, murmura-t-il en tirant sur sa main pour l'attirer plus près.

Un profond frisson glacial s'installait et il releva la tête avant de diriger cette de Sam vers sont épaule, il pouvait entendre ses dents claquer. Il n'était pas sur de savoir combien de temps ils étaient restés comme ça, mais finalement il sentit Sam trembler un peu moins. Il s'écarta un peu et la regarda dans les yeux.

- On devrait y retourner, dit-il doucement en brisant le silence.

Il rétrécit les yeux lorsque Sam hocha vaguement de la tête, les yeux encore un peu vitreux. En grimaçant légèrement, Jack soupira et avança la main pour lui tapoter gentiment les joues.

- Major ! Il faut que vous restiez avec moi.

Il se pencha un peu plus près.

_- Sam_.

Ce seul mot sembla se faufiler à travers la brume qui entourait Sam et une paire d'yeux bleus se plantèrent dans ceux de Jack, qui la regardait mi-stupéfait mi-inquiet alors que toute une myriade d'émotions passait entre ces yeux expressifs.

Il observa la confusion, la panique puis la réalisation s'installer. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, ses yeux suivant Sam alors qu'elle détournait son attention de lui et lançai un regard en arrière vers le couloir dans lequel ils avaient été piégés et où ils avaient failli...

- C'est passé près..., murmura-t-elle.

- Ouais, répondit Jack après un instant. C'est passé près.

Ils soutinrent le regard de l'autre pour ce qui leur sembla être une éternité. Jack jeta un coup d'oeil aux lèvres de Sam avant de revenir rapidement

sur ses yeux. Il rata un battement.

Il pouvait lire chaque émotion, chaque chose que Sam ressentait à cet instant. Ça se reflétait dans ses yeux. Il pouvait voir sa peur en repensant à quel point la mort était à nouveau vraiment pas passé loin. Il pouvait voir sa fatigue alors que l'adrénaline se retirait. Il pouvait voir son soulagement alors qu'elle réalisait qu'ils iraient bien pendant encore un petit moment.

Il vit son regret. Qu'une fois encore ils avaient été si près d'affronter la mort ensemble et qu'ils étaient pourtant toujours si loin l'un de l'autre.

Les yeux de Jack s'élargirent. Tout d'un coup, il se sentit comme s'il était de retour dans le nouveau vaisseau de guerre d'Apophis. Elle avait été à quelques millimètres de lui aussi, pourtant il ne pouvait pas l'atteindre, ni la toucher, ni la tenir, ni la rassurer, à cause d'un fichu bouclier d'énergie.

_A cause d'un bouclier d'énergie._

Jack se redressa et jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours. C'était seulement maintenant, dans le silence du couloir qu'il réalisa que sa main était toujours sur la joue de Sam. Plus que ça, son pouce la caressait doucement et Sam était tout légèrement penchée dans sa main, ne le quittant pas des yeux.

- Bon dieu Sam. C'est passé tellement trop près, murmura-t-il avant de plaquer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Sam ne prit qu'un moment pour répondre, en gémissant doucement alors que Jack approfondissait le baiser. En fermant les yeux, elle ne pouvait penser qu'à Jack, il bombardait chaque nerf de son corps et elle perdait rapidement le contrôle. Tout les deux.

C'était son toucher, la façon dont sa main reposait sur son visage, glissa jusqu'à sa nuque pour lui incliner légèrement la tête sur le côté et comme son autre bras s'enroulait sans son dos pour la maintenir contre lui. Alors ses mains n'avaient pas d'autres choix que de reposer sur son torse ferme. C'était ses lèvres et sa langue qui bougeaient et dansaient contre les siennes en parfaite harmonie. C'était le son d'un doux grognement qu'il laissa échapper lorsqu'elle écarta ses mains de son torse avant d'empoigner son t-shirt trempé. C'était son odeur qui l'entourait. C'était du pure Jack humide et boisé.

Un doux gémissement échappa à Sam alors qu'elle se cogna à quelque chose de dur. En brisant leur baiser, elle remarqua distraitement que le colonel l'avait plaqué contre l'un des piliers du corridor alors qu'ils continuaient tous deux à reprendre leur respiration. Jack reposa son front contre celui de Sam.

- Carter, je..., Jack ferma les yeux et ravala difficilement sa salive en essayant de trouver quelque chose, quoique ce soit, pour expliquer son comportement.

- Je sais, Monsieur. Je sais, murmura-t-elle en tentant désespérément de rencontrer son regard.

Doucement, les yeux du colonel se posèrent sans les siens et Sam essaya de résister à l'urgence de le tirer à nouveau vers elle lorsqu'elle rencontra ses yeux chocolats qui irradiaient d'amour et de passion.

Elle allait parler lorsque la radio grésilla à intermittence.

On s'approche de la centrale, dit la voix solennelle de Teal'c à travers les ondes.

Souriant tristement, Sam verrouilla son regard dans celui de Jack et ils eurent une de leur conversation silencieuse.

- Donc, on est ok ? Demanda finalement le colonel.

- Oui Monsieur, acquiesça-t-elle.

- On devrait y retourner, dit-il inutilement.

- Oui, Monsieur, répéta Sam en se penchant pour attraper ses affaires.

Jack l'observa pendant quelques secondes avant de hocher la tête et de copier ses mouvements. Alors qu'il commença à les ramener vers la salle de contrôle, Sam lui emboîta le pas. En regardant par dessus son épaule, Jack grimaça.

- La prochaine fois qu'on à des jours de congé, je vais dans un endroit chaud et sec.

- Je pense que je pourrais me joindre à vous, Monsieur, ria-t-il en hochant positivement la tête.

Les sourcils de Jack se relevèrent et Sam rougie à sa réponse, mais avant que l'un d'eux puisse dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, ils passèrent un autre virage et se retrouvèrent faces à faces avec le regard inquiet de Teal'c et Jonas.

* * *

_Qu'est-ce que je vous avez dit ? ^^ N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire, je ferais remonter à l'auteur !_


End file.
